


Love I've had before (it nailed me to the floor)

by blackkat



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: There's nothing in Hardcase that actually wants to get up.
Relationships: Hardcase/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941673
Comments: 40
Kudos: 688
Collections: Star Wars Alternate Universes





	Love I've had before (it nailed me to the floor)

**Author's Note:**

> A direct sequel to: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310544

There's nothing in Hardcase that actually _wants_ to get up. He’s warm and the bed is reasonably soft and Obi-Wan is a heavy weight across his back, one knee slotted between his thighs. The prickle of his beard between Hardcase’s shoulder blades is almost too much sensation, shivering down Hardcase’s spine with a bright-sharp hum of overused nerves. He’s sore and blissed-out and feels _good_ , but—

Hardcase checks the time and groans in protest at the universe at large, then starts wriggling out from under Obi-Wan’s weight.

Instantly, there's a sound of protest against his skin, a slide of hands down his body to grip his hips, and Obi-Wan turns his head, presses a sleepy, open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder. “Mm, Hardcase, stay,” he manages, muffled but mostly conscious. His hands tighten, and he curls himself over Hardcase’s back, kissing the nape of his neck. “Morning round?”

Hardcase groans, shutting his eyes. Obi-Wan’s hands are right over what are probably bruises from last night, and the press of his mouth and the semi he can feel against his ass in combination with that is almost enough to make him drop back to the mattress. But he’s on duty in less than an hour, and he needs to use the ‘fresher, and he needs to _eat_ because karking hells did they burn a lot of calories last night.

“Shift,” he manages, and promptly whines when Obi-Wan kisses a hicky that’s already blooming bright and over sensitive on his neck. “ _General._ ”

Obi-Wan makes a polite sound of indignation, burying his face in the curve of Hardcase’s shoulder. “Unless you mean you want to explore our roleplay options, Hardcase, _please_ don’t call me that in bed.”

Hardcase laughs, wiggles, shifts, and finally manages to drag himself out from under Obi-Wan. It’s a sad sacrifice made in the name of duty. “Just reminding you that you're supposed to care about if I'm at my post or not.”

Obi-Wan snorts, rolling over onto his back. The blanket is tangled around his thighs, and his chest is all lean muscle and scars. Hardcase can't help but hesitate, eyeing the cut of his hipbones. They’d be perfect for Hardcase to sit down on and take himself for a ride.

Instantly, Obi-Wan groans and tosses an arm over his eyes. “ _Hardcase_ ,” he protests. “Keep thinking like that and I’ll be tempted to comm us _both_ in sick.”

Hardcase snickers, crouching down to find his blacks. “Kix would break down the door,” he tells Obi-Wan with confidence.

“You say that as though it’s a deterrent,” Obi-Wan says, but there's humor in the curve of his mouth, bright in blue eyes as he tips his arm to look at Hardcase. “All right?”

“Best I've been in _months_ ,” Hardcase says cheerfully, and finally finds his undersuit beneath the table. He has a new fondness for that table. They had a _lot_ of fun with it last night. “You?”

“Quite brilliant,” Obi-Wan says, pleased, and watches him pull his blacks on with quiet appreciation. “I think that was the best aftermath of a mission I've had all war.”

Hardcase grins, practically giddy with it, and leans over the bed to kiss him. The beard takes some getting used to, but Hardcase has found a new of fondness for that, too. Not that he was ever _not_ fond of it. Obi-Wan is sexy. Everyone with eyes can see that.

“Have to make it a habit, then,” he says, and Obi-Wan laughs a little, kissing him again. His thumb smooths across Hardcase’s jaw, up over the tattoo that curls across his skull, and he sighs, a contented sound. Contentment looks good on him, Hardcase thinks.

“I'm all in favor of that,” he says, smiling, and Hardcase can't resist the urge to kiss that smile, it’s so pretty.

“It’s a date,” he says, a little too loud, but Obi-Wan just chuckles, kisses the corner of his mouth, and lets go.

“That it is, my dear,” he agrees. “Off you go, leaving me to my cold bunk to languish without you.”

Hardcase snickers. “Want me waiting in it when you get done with _your_ shift?” he asks, only partly joking. “Can wrap myself up with a bow and everything.”

“The best present,” Obi-Wan says, amused, and settles back. Hardcase makes himself straighten, step away, but it’s hard. He glances back at he ducks out the door, and Obi-Wan blows him a kiss that makes him laugh as he closes the door, then turns—

And practically runs face-first into Commander Cody and Boil.

Instantly, Hardcase freezes, because there's no possible way to hide what he was doing in Obi-Wan’s room. He’s got hickies up and down his neck, there's beard-burn on every visible inch of skin, and he’s probably walking a little bow-legged after all of Obi-Wan’s efforts to make him scream last night. The half-zipped undersuit definitely isn't helping things, but it feels way too late to pull the zipper up.

“Uh,” Hardcase says, and Cody and Boil are both staring at him, Cody disbelieving and Boil shocked. “Morning, Commander?”

“Hardcase,” Cody says after a long, long moment. “Rex was looking for you last night. He’ll be glad to know you're fine.”

“Better than fine,” Hardcase says, without consulting his brain first. “Er. Sir.”

Cody just looks pained.

“Well,” Boil says, after another long pause that has Hardcase sweating slugs. “At least the general wasn’t up all night doing paperwork.”

It’s a bad idea. It’s the _worst_ idea. But Hardcase’s mouth has never had much of a pause between _think_ and _say_ , so as soon as the response arrives, Hardcase opens his mouth and blurts, “No, just me.”

He thinks he hears Obi-Wan laughing from behind the door, and there's no physical way to resist the urge to grin.

Boil grabs for him, intent to strangle written across his face, and Hardcase _bolts_.


End file.
